La fin de la guerre
by Lili76
Summary: Défi Pick a card de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Ecrire sur le courage ou sur la mort. Le moment est arrivé d'affronter Voldemort, sur le champ de bataille. Harry est déterminé, d'autant plus qu'une présence dans son dos lui donne tout le courage nécessaire. Drarry.


**Défi "Pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Ecrire sur la mort ou sur le courage**

* * *

Ils se tenaient dos à dos, sales et épuisés.  
Autour d'eux, le chaos. Les cris. La mort.

Ils y étaient. Ils étaient au moment qu'ils avaient attendus et craint. La Bataille Finale.

A cet instant, alors qu'ils se battaient pour leur survie, ils auraient pu dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais imaginé que les choses se passeraient ainsi.

Ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer que la guerre serait si sale. Si bruyante.  
Ils entendaient les cris, le bruit des corps qui tombaient dans la boue. La souffrance des blessés. Le désespoir de ceux qui voyaient tomber leurs amis.

Face à eux, les Mangemorts ne cessaient de jeter des sorts, inlassablement. Ils étaient le dernier rempart entre le camp de la Lumière et leur Maître...

Ils découvraient que la guerre n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas un duel régit par des règles. Il n'y avait pas de règles. Pas de morale.  
Certains attaquaient dans le dos.  
Les Mangemorts n'hésitaient pas à lancer des impardonnables sur des gamins, parfois même sur leurs propres enfants.

Ils étaient tous à bout de forces au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.  
Les corps jonchaient le parc de Poudlard, l'herbe se teintait de rouge. Et pourtant, il y avait toujours autant de combattant.  
Du moins c'était l'impression qu'avait Harry.

Sa cicatrice le brûlait, et seule sa rage le maintenait debout. Sa rage et son inquiétude.

Derrière lui, il sentait le corps chaud qui assurait ses arrières. Tant qu'il était avec lui, il tiendrait.  
Sa présence seule lui offrait le courage nécessaire pour continuer malgré ses blessures, malgré l'épuisement qui tirait ses muscles.

Harry trébucha. Une main glacée le rattrapa, et il enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

Il entendit son rire, ainsi qu'une pression douce sur sa main.  
\- Courage, Potter.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, alors qu'une bulle de bonheur explosait dans sa poitrine.

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'il serait aussi lié à Drago Malefoy.  
Personne n'aurait pu deviner que Drago n'était pas un Mangemort dans l'âme et qu'il suffisait de lui tendre la main pour qu'il trouve en lui le courage de s'opposer à ses parents et à leurs idéaux.

Harry avait surpris une conversation, au début de l'année, sur le quai du Poudlard Express.  
Lucius informait son fils qu'il serait marqué au nouvel an.

La première réaction de Harry avait été stupide. Il avait pensé que Drago était volontaire, et il était monté dans le train fou de rage.  
Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, il savait que Drago venait d'une famille qui soutenait Voldemort.  
C'était après tout une suite logique que le fils prenne la suite du père...

Une fois dans le Poudlard Express, il n'avait rien dit à Ron et à Hermione. Il avait prétexté avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes pour s'éloigner seul d'eux.  
Puis il avait inspecté le train, l'air sombre, à la recherche de Malefoy.

Il l'avait trouvé à l'extrémité du train, se cachant dans un compartiment.

Harry était sur le point de l'agresser, furieux, quand il rencontra les yeux gris pleins de larmes.

Ses mots haineux s'étaient bloqués dans sa gorge, et il s'était assis face à lui, en silence. Il avait bloqué la porte d'un sort pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés.

Puis, il avait attendu.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ce fut une parenthèse. A cet instant, ils n'étaient plus ennemis. Ils n'appartenaient plus à deux maisons ennemies.  
Ils étaient juste deux jeunes garçons du même âge, perdus dans un guerre bien trop compliquée pour eux.

Drago avait fini par parler.  
Il avait raconté d'une voix morne les attentes de son père. Il avait raconté son enfance où les principes du Lord lui avaient été inculqués à coup de Doloris.  
Il avait évoqué à mi-voix son envie de changer de camp, parce qu'il ne voulait pas devenir un esclave. Il ne voulait pas tuer pour le plaisir.

Lorsqu'il avait terminé, sa voix s'était brisée, et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Harry avait parlé à son tour.  
Il avait raconté son enfance moldue, sans amour, entre les brimades et les corvées. Il avait raconté sa découverte de son statut de sorcier, son émerveillement face à la Magie et à ce nouveau monde plein de promesses qui s'ouvrait à lui.  
Il avait parlé de son choc quand il avait appris que ses parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident mais assassinés par un Mage Noir, de sa consternation en découvrant qu'il était célèbre.

Puis, il avait avoué qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à devenir le héros du monde magique. Il en avait assez d'être celui qui devrait se battre alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne.  
Il avait évoqué ses rencontres avec Voldemort chaque année, et sa peur qu'un jour ses amis ne soient blessés à cause de lui...

Leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés, et une compréhension tacite était passée entre eux.  
Ils s'étaient tus, restant ensemble.

Puis, Harry avait soupiré, conscient qu'il devait rejoindre Hermione et Ron. Il s'était levé, et avait tendu la main à Drago Malefoy.

Celui-ci l'avait observé de ses yeux d'orage, et avait serré la main tendue.

Harry avait retenu la main de Drago et lui avait souri, tristement.  
\- Je t'aiderai, Malefoy.

Drago avait hoché la tête gravement.  
\- Merci, Potter.

Ils n'avaient pas eu conscience qu'ils venaient de changer leur destin.

Ils avaient gardé leur nouvel accord secret. Ils se rencontraient quand ils étaient sûrs d'être seuls, et même les amis de Harry n'étaient pas au courant.  
Drago racontait à Harry tout ce qu'il savait, sur le Lord, sur son père, sur les Mangemorts.  
Harry cherchait un moyen de le mettre à l'abri.

Au milieu des autres élèves, ils faisaient semblant de s'insulter. Mais les mots qu'ils se lançaient n'avaient pas la même signification maintenant qu'ils étaient amis.  
Parfois, ils pouvaient deviner dans le regard de l'autre le pétillement d'un rire réprimé.

Un soir, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle sur demande et Drago avait constaté avec horreur que Harry était blessé.  
Le jeune homme avait rougi et avoué qu'il était tombé dans une embuscade de Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard.

Drago avait blêmi.

Il s'était emporté, soudainement furieux. Il avait hurlé à Harry qu'il devait être plus prudent.  
Puis d'un coup, il s'était calmé. Il était resté silencieux quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers Harry.  
\- Je vais le faire.

Harry, perdu, n'avait pas compris.  
\- Je vais devenir Mangemort. Pour espionner.

Ce soir là, Drago avait trouvé du courage au fond de lui, en voyant son ami blessé. La décision lui était apparue limpide, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait probablement aider Harry en entrant au coeur de l'ennemi. Son père était un Mangemort puissant, il aurait donc des informations de première main...

Harry avait été horrifié puis furieux. Il avait bousculé Drago, lui hurlant qu'il n'avait pas le droit.  
Après avoir été blessé dans cette embuscade, Harry était à bout de nerfs. Il avait eu peur, et entendre Drago prêt à risquer sa vie l'avait perturbé plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser.

Ils avaient fini par se battre, avant de finir en larmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Puis, avec la même violence avec laquelle ils s'étaient battus, leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes en un baiser exigent. A bout de souffle, ils étaient restés au sol, collés l'un contre l'autre, agrippés l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Ils avaient passé la nuit serrés l'un contre l'autre, sans oser se lâcher. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de nouveau, se contentant de quelques baisers de temps à autres. Et ils s'étaient endormis ensemble.

Au petit matin, ils étaient restés longtemps les yeux dans les yeux. Puis, Harry avait déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Drago.  
\- Ne les rejoins pas.

Drago avait soupiré.  
\- Potter... Ne sois pas stupide. Comment veux tu que je puisse y échapper ?

Harry avait serré la mâchoire, et Drago avait continué, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.  
\- Autant que je puisse te servir à quelque chose !  
\- Malefoy... Et si nous partions ensemble aux prochaines vacances ? Je ne veux pas retourner chez les moldus, et tu ne veux pas être marqué. Dans ce cas... fuyons.

Drago ricana en secouant la tête.  
\- Cesse de vouloir jouer les héros... Ils ne mettront pas longtemps à nous retrouver.

Harry eut un sourire rusé.  
\- Ça Malefoy, c'est le signe que tu as peur à l'idée de me suivre.

Drago tomba dans le piège, sans même se méfier.  
\- Je n'ai peur de rien Potter !  
\- Prouve-le.  
\- Très bien... Je viendrais avec toi.

Face au sourire de Harry, Drago secoua la tête en marmonnant.

Ils se relevèrent et Harry offrit un sourire lumineux à Drago, qui sentit sa colère s'évaporer.  
Le blond secoua la tête, et pensa qu'il le suivrait partout, jusqu'aux portes de la mort si nécessaire. Puis, il l'embrassa à son tour.

Ce fichu survivant avec ses yeux trop verts et son cœur trop grand l'avait ensorcelé, au point qu'il était prêt à tout oublier pour lui. Il se découvrait un courage insoupçonné... et une capacité à aimer.

Le moment venu, ils avaient fui, ensemble. Personne ne savait rien à leur sujet.  
Harry avait eu raison. Ils avaient réussi, ils ne s'étaient pas fait prendre.

Le monde sorcier avait tremblé en apprenant la disparition de leur Sauveur, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux cachés dans un hôtel moldu.  
Ils s'étaient découverts, tranquillement. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble, pour la bataille finale.

Ce fut probablement la période la plus heureuse de leur vie. Ils ne pensaient qu'au présent, ignorant l'avenir et le poids qui pesait sur leurs épaules.  
Ils étaient protégés de la guerre, les seuls échos qui leurs parvenaient étaient ceux de la Gazette qu'ils s'étaient débrouillés pour recevoir.

L'un comme l'autre savait que la parenthèse ne durerait pas, alors ils décidèrent d'en profiter.

Lorsque vint la veille de retourner à Poudlard, ils eurent un instant l'envie de rester cachés.  
Ils savaient qu'ils auraient des comptes à rendre et que leur relation allait être dévoilée au grand jour.  
Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup à perdre, pour au final risquer de finir broyer dans la guerre qui avait commencé bien avant leur naissance.

Mais ils tombèrent d'accord sur une chose : jamais ils ne pourraient être libre si la guerre ne prenait pas fin.

Alors, la mort dans l'âme, ils préparèrent leurs affaires et s'apprêtèrent à passer leur dernière nuit de liberté ensemble.

Dire que l'accueil fut glacial était un euphémisme. Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent à Poudlard, ils furent aussitôt convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Les accusations de Hermione, Ron et Ginny agacèrent Harry, et lorsque Dumbledore exigea des explications, il resta muet, le regard noir.

Lorsque Dumbledore annonça qu'il allait prévenir les Malefoy du retour de leur fils, Harry s'était interposé. Sous l'œil horrifié de Drago, il avait troqué le peu de libertés qu'il lui restait pour le protéger.

L'air satisfait du Directeur avait donné envie de vomir à Drago. Il était resté près de Harry et leurs doigts s'étaient emmêlés, pour se réconforter mutuellement.

Dès lors, Harry dut passer tout son temps libre à s'entraîner avec les professeurs pour devenir la parfaite arme qui devait venir à bout de Voldemort et mettre fin à la guerre.  
Drago était protégé tant qu'Harry coopérait, mais le Sauveur n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

A la plus grande surprise de Drago, l'aide vint de Ron. Le rouquin avait mis sa haine de côté poussé par l'inquiétude pour son meilleur ami.  
Lorsqu'il avait vu que Drago était également mal en point, il avait fait le premier pas pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Drago avait perdu toute combativité. Il avait répondu aux questions de Ron d'un ton monocorde. Il n'avait pas vu l'air horrifié du jeune homme quand il avait révélé que Harry avait troqué sa liberté pour lui sauver la vie.

Ron ne remettait pas en cause le sacrifice de Harry. Il le comprenait tout à fait : qui voudrait voir un camarade de classe mourir ?  
Il avait deviné que Harry et Drago avaient une relation qu'il ne comprenait pas encore.  
Mais le chantage exercé sur Harry, pour le pousser à donner toujours plus le dégoûtait.

Il envoya un hibou à ses parents, leur expliquant la situation. Il savait que son père ne perdrait aucune occasion de contrer les plans de Lucius Malefoy, même s'il s'agissait d'aider son fils Drago.  
Il aida Harry à s'échapper quelques instants des cours incessants, en mentant pour lui si nécessaire.

Puis, un matin, Molly Weasley arriva. Elle resta enfermée avec Dumbledore de longues heures, et lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle demanda à voir son fils, Harry et Drago.

Elle leur annonça que tout était arrangé, et que Drago avait la protection du Ministère. Arthur avait fait le nécessaire, et l'influence de Lucius ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'à cacher la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de son fils unique...

Harry pouvait retrouver un peu de liberté, à la condition expresse qu'il n'essaie plus de fuir.

Harry et Drago étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils avaient remercié chaleureusement Molly et Ron.  
Ils ne savaient pas que le compte à rebours final était enclenché.

Une semaine plus tard, une explosion avait retenti. Les élèves avaient été rassemblés à la hâte, tandis que les premiers Mangemorts pénétraient le parc de Poudlard.

Harry et Drago, main dans la main, avaient échangé un long regard. Ils avaient d'ores et déjà décidé de rester ensemble, autant que possible.  
Ils veilleraient l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini.

Ainsi, ils s'étaient lancés dans la mêlée après avoir échangé un dernier baiser.

Et voilà que maintenant, la main de Drago enlacée à la sienne, il jetait des sorts d'attaque sur les Mangemorts qui se dressaient face à lui, tout en essayant de se protéger de leurs attaques.  
Les deux garçons bougeaient ensemble, et comme ils se l'étaient promis, ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre.

Lorsque Harry se trouva face à Voldemort, il lâcha la main de Drago. Cependant, ce dernier resta collé à lui, pour le protéger jusqu'au bout.

Voldemort eut un rire grinçant, mais Harry ne grimaça même pas. Il regardait le monstre face à lui, et il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait plus peur.

Voldemort dut se rendre compte que le jeune garçon en face de lui ne le craignait plus, car ses yeux rouges étincelèrent de rage. Il leva sa baguette et commença à jeter des sorts.

Harry n'avait pas le temps d'attaquer. Il s'épuisait à se protéger des attaques.

La chaleur de Drago dans son dos lui permettait de rester concentré, et il pensa soudain que s'il échouait, Drago serait le premier à être torturé.

Ce fut probablement cette pensée qui servit d'électrochoc.

Harry arrêta immédiatement de se défendre, se laissant toucher de plein fouet par un Doloris.

Il tomba à genoux en hurlant et la main de Drago le ramena à la réalité alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever.  
Le bras tremblant encore de la douleur qu'il venait d'éprouver, il leva sa baguette et lança le sort de mort.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait appris des Impardonnables, il ne jeta pas l'Avada en haïssant Voldemort. Il le jeta en étant certain que c'était la seule chose qui lui permettrait de sauver Drago.

Le rayon vert fut si intense qu'il dut détourner les yeux, aveuglé. Et lorsque la lueur disparut, Voldemort était à terre, mort.

Exténué, Harry se laissa tomber à genoux, alors que les Mangemorts autour d'eux transplanaient pour prendre la fuite.  
Il sentit les bras de Drago l'entourer et il soupira, soulagé de le savoir sain et sauf.

Si Drago n'avait pas eu le courage de le suivre, jamais il n'aurait pu survivre à la bataille... Et tout contre son Serpent adoré, il ferma les yeux avec un sourire.  
Il était temps pour eux de vivre leurs plus belles années, et d'oublier les morts et le fracas de la bataille.


End file.
